I love you, so you stayed
by RawrMeansILoveYouInDino
Summary: Book: Seven Tears Into The Sea What if Gwen had burned Jesse's skin? Would he really hate her! P.S. This only makes sense if you've read the book
1. Stay

**I Love You, So I'll Stay  
A/N: This has a happy ending FYI. Read the book Seven Tears Into The Sea (by: Terri Farley) first!  
Disclaimer: TFOA! (Terri Farley Owns All!) I don't even own my laptop! :D**

Gwen's POV (in 3rd person)  
(Quotes: Chapter 14 ~ pg. 274-275)

"I could try to stay," he said. Desprate excitement edged in his tone. "Hide my skin. don't tell me where you put it."

I went still, holding my breath. I thought of those woodcuttings that showed selkies wives staring out to sea. Children clung to their skirts, but the selkie wives turned their longing faces to the waves. Could I do that to Jesse?

_Yes, I _could, a voice vowed in my head.

He'd offered to stay. I hadn't forced him.

"But I love you." I was crying now for real, and my hands were shaking.

"And so I'll stay." His chin jerked up, but even as it did, his eyed too in the ceiling, the walls, the closed door, and the windows.

_I love you._

_ And so I'll stay._

So simple and so wrong.

........

Before I could speak, Jesse clenched his fists

"Burn my skin," he demanded. "That way I could never go back."

(Ending quotes)

"No, Jesse, I can't!"

"But I love you."

"But you belong in the sea."

"I'll tell you what, I'll go down to the grotto, and put my skin there."

"Will you come back to me?" I was worried.

But of course, since Jesse could read my mind, he heard that.

"Silly Gwennie, of course I will. I always will."

"I'm giving you five minutes," I said in mock-ferocity.

"Alright." Then he kissed me.

I could feel my control slipping. I knew that if he didn't leave soon, I would burn it. That just made him deepen the kiss.

I had to break away - for air. he chuckled.

"You really want me to burn it?" I asked.

"I'll be right back," he said, avoiding my question.

And I trusted him for that, and waited for him.


	2. Back To My Love Jesse

Back To My Love

**A/N: Okay.. so this is Jesse's POV (from now on, they'll be 1st person.) I anyone was wondering, in the last chapter, the break in the quotes was my laziness. They were arguing whether or not he should burn his skin or not.**

**Disclaimer: TFOA! I don't own my laptop, even...**

Jesse's POV (1st Person)

_And I trusted him for that, and waited for him._

I had to get back to Gwennie.

I ran to the grotto – naked, but I didn't care. Other humans may, but I wasn't one.

I got down and the alpha Sea Lion, dubbed "Bull" by Gwennie and her Nana, was waiting for me. In his human form. That was serious. That meant he really wanted to talk

"Jesse," said the alpha, whose name was Jamie.

"Alpha Jamie," I replied. "I suppose the grotto knows.

"Yes, and I think this is for the best."

"And why is that?" I inquired.

"Because we all know that there can only be one male, and unless you want a death-fight..." he trailed off as that picture was painted in my head. I didn't want to fight Alpha Jamie. He was my father – literally – my mentor, and lastly, but certainly not least, my friend. I didn't want to fight with him. But if I wanted to stay any longer, I would have to fight him. Or I would have to go off on my own and steal females. And I didn't want anyone besides Gwennie. So my last – and most desirable – option was to give up my skin and become human. I would live forever, though. But I may have enough magic in me to make Gwennie immortal, too.

"You don't have to burn your skin, you know," he said, breaking into my reverie.

"You could give it to someone else?"

"Yes," he replied. "There is a human around here who is quite keen on becoming one of us.

"Alright," I agreed. Now, I will never be able to go back, without burning my skin. That lifted a big weight off of my chest.

"Would you like to talk to your mother and sister?"

"Yes, please, Alpha Jamie. And, thank you. So much."

"Anything for you, my son, my learned student, my friend; don't ever forget that."

"Thank you, so much."

"You are quite welcome. If you ever need me, just go out to sea, and call my name. I will come."

"Alright, I may hold you to that."

"I shall be counting on that."

Then my mother and sister came out.

"Oh my son, all grown up!" my mother, Estelle, fretted.

"Be careful," my sister, Arielle warned.

"I will," I promised.

"You can call us, too, not by tears, but akin to Alpha Jamie, by name."

"I'll be sure to," I promised. "And I'll come to visit the grotto, too."

"Alright, and bring that Gwennie girl, too." My sister knew she and Gwennie would be best of friends.

"I will, and speaking of her, I must return to her."

"Then go!" said Arielle and Estelle together.

I kissed them both on the cheek, and I kissed Alpha Jamie on the hand. Then he did something that surprised me. He pulled me into an embrace.

"Don't make your mother and sister fret, come, visit," it was said in a caring voice, but a demanded, nevertheless.

"Yes Sir, Alpha Jamie," I said with a small salute.

"My last demand to you, Jesse."

"Thank you, Alpha Jamie." That was big, his last demand, and important.

"Then don't keep her waiting," he said then laughed a warm laugh.

Then I started running towards Cook's cottage.


	3. Always Doubt Your Doubts

**Always Doubt Your Doubts**

**A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry!!!!! I don't think here are words to express how sorry I am for not posting a story sooner! I wouldn't blame you at all if you hated me, but it's in my long list of New Year's Resolutions to post more often. And maybe, just maybe, I'll post so much that you'll be sick of me and will be begging me to stop my constant writing!!! That would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: Terri Farley owns all that I haven't made up!!! But I wish I owned Jesse 3 *sighs, Oh, Jesse …"**

* * *

GPOV:

I knew before his five minutes were up, he wasn't coming back. But for some reason, I'm not sure why, I waited. Maybe it was because I loved Jesse and wanted nothing but him to come back, maybe it was because I trusted him. I really didn't know.

I didn't know how long I had been out on the wraparound porch of Cook's Cottage, either, but I knew that I wasn't going to stand here forever. He was where he belonged, and I was where I belonged.

But I didn't think belonging put a big lump in your throat.

I didn't think belonging tore at your heart and made your eyes sting with the tears that you refused to let out.

I was alone. I knew it, too. I didn't feel the presence of Nana or Thelma, who had all most probably gone to sleep by now. I didn't feel the presence of Jesse, either because he was underwater with his own kind.

He was happy.

But I was alone.

So I succumbed to the tears which were threatening to break through the dam of my self control any second. I sat on the top stair of the porch and cried. I cried for Jesse, who I knew would be alone soon, if he was in the same family as Bull. I cried for me, selfish as that sounds, but more so for my loss. And I cried for us, for Jesse and I, for what we could have, would have been.

I don't know how long I was crying for, but suddenly I felt a pair of muscular, familiar arms circle me.

"Sweet Gwennie, don't cry. Sweet Gwennie, I'm here. I can't see your face. I don't know why you are crying." I was Jesse's voice. I would've recognized the strange lilt that you don't really hear in teenagers around here. I also heard the other thing that you don't hear in a teenager's voice very often: innocence.

I looked up and sure enough, it was him. He was wearing nothing but his old cut offs.

I was crying again, but this time, out of joy.

"Oh, Jesse!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck.

"Oh, _mo __ghrá_ (**A/N: Irish for: my love**), what on earth troubled you so much that you started to cry? Did you not believe that I would return to you? Look at me Gwennie, I want to know."

I looked at him and he knew that he was right.

"Gwennie, you knew that I was going to come back. I love you. I wouldn't leave you here. I would ask Jamie to kill me if I wasn't strong enough to return to you and leave my skin at the grotto."

"No," I gasped. "No, Jesse, you couldn't! I wouldn't let you!"

"Well, there's no reason to worry about it now, is there? I am here, and I will always be here with you. _Go __deo_." (**A/N: Irish for: forever**)

I leaned into Jesse's chest and sighed happily. The one I loved had chosen me over his instincts. He chose me over what he had said he had to give into, like breathing, it was as if he had no choice.

Jesse looked down at me lovingly. He really was getting better at that. Then a line of worry creased his brow.

"Gwennie, look at you, you're soaked through and shivering more than a newborn pup in its first winter."

I hadn't realized it before now, but I really was soaked through. "I'm f-fine," I chattered, now that it had been brought to my attention.

"No, you're not. Let's get you inside of the cottage before your toes start to fall off."

"J-Jesse, don't be s-silly, it's not so c-cold that my t-t-toes would come off."

But it was too late. Jesse had already scooped me up into his surprisingly warm arms. Once we had gotten into the cottage, he had gotten a towel to put on the couch and set me down. He had also acquired tact over the past week, I noted. Then he, after rubbing me down a little with another towel, swathed me in the same blanket that he had laid on when I had healed him.

He was so kind to me the whole night. He started me shower for me and stayed downstairs the whole time I was in the shower and changing.

When I came downstairs, I saw that he had made me something to eat. I don't know what had gotten into him, but I wasn't about to change him.

He must have read my thoughts through my mind because he answered my question for me. "I know that I had not been acting normal for the past week, and the whole time that I have known you because I'm not and I knew that I wouldn't have to try to fit in because by the end of the summer, I would be gone. I would have left for quite a while and by the time I would have come back, no one would've remembered my strange ways, but would remember all the good they thought I had done. But now I'm here to stay, I have to start to fit in, slowly, so no one notices the dramatic change in me, but changing still."

I was shocked. "Are you going to all of this trouble just for me?" I was incredulous.

He laughed, that laugh that sounded like waved rolling off of the rocks. "Not _just_ for you, but for you. I love you, Gwennie, and I don't want to lose you. Not when you could marry someone like Zack. Maybe it wouldn't be someone as evil or as troubled as him, but someone like him yet."

We ate in silence and by the time I had finished, I was nearly falling asleep at the table. I was half asleep when Jesse picked me up and carried me to the loft. He ever so gently laid me on the bed with the kissing fish bed spread and settled himself next to me, his head propped up on his hand.

That was the last thing I saw before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, a sleep which was very different than the events of today.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? I'm still trying to get into the swing of things, so don't flame pleaseee!!!! Was it too OOC (besides the fact about Jesse)? Constructive criticism and advice would be loved!!!!! Please review!!!! I know I don't deserve it because I've been so horrible in not writing, but I'll be sure to leave Jesse on your porch if you do XD hahaha love you guys!!! You are amazinggg!!!!!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie**


	4. Gwennie's Dream

**Gwennie's Dream**

**Okay, so normally, I would switch to Jesse's POV first, but I have an idea for Gwennie's dream, so that just means that you get to have two of Jesse's POVs in a row!!! I hope you like it, and yes, it will be a lot happier than most of the events that had happened in the previous day.**

**Terri Farley: Lissie, I know you're disappointed, but I own Jesse. **

**Me: No! I own Jesse!!!**

**TF: You know that I could always make a sequel where Jesse gets killed and Zack somehow returns...**

**Me: *Shuts my mouth* Okay then... I just wish that I owned him...**

**TF: I know, I know, but I wouldn't do that. I love Jesse too much.**

**Me: Me too, but can I borrow him? **

**TF: Sure**

**Me: YAY!**

**So that's just me saying that I don't own any of these characters. They are all form the wonderful Terri Farley! I'm just borrowing them and will be sure to put them back when I'm done... well, maybe not Jesse...**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Previously on _I Loved You, So You Stayed_:

We ate in silence and by the time I had finished, I was nearly falling asleep at the table. I was half asleep when Jesse picked me up and carried me to the loft. He ever so gently laid me on the bed with the kissing fish bed spread and settled himself next to me, his head propped up on his hand.

That was the last thing I saw before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, a sleep which was very different than the events of today.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I dreamt that I was on the beach with Jesse again. He was telling me a story, but a much happier one than what he had told the last time we were on the beach together.

Once he was finished telling his tale, he stood up with his strong, but willowy grace. Then he held his hand out to me. "Would you like to go swimming with me?" he asked his voice like melted chocolate.

"I don't know, Jesse, I have to get back to the inn and work."

"Come on, Gwennie, it's only swimming. What are you afraid of? What could you be afraid of? I won't let anything harm you."

"It's not that, I'm not afraid of anything when I'm with you."

"Then what is it, Gwennie?"

"I really do have to get back to the inn. It's nearly four o'clock." **(A/N: I'm sorry if I had forgotten the time they had tea. It's been a while since I've read the book (again). As in since the summer, and believe me, that's a long time! ~ Okay, carry on.) **

"Please Gwennie; it will only be a short swim. I'll have you back at the inn in no time."

"Alright," I complied.

"Great! We'll have so much fun!" he exclaimed as he basically yanked me to the ocean.

And it really was a lot of fun. And he did have me back at the inn in plenty of time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I couldn't think of what else to write! I hope you like it. Please R&R!!!! If you do, I'll be sure to give you Jesse ;) **

**Lots of Love, **

**Thanks Bunches,**

**~Lissie**


End file.
